David Fisher
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = Sara Fisher, mother Ben Fisher, uncle Keith Harrow, former step-father |status = Living |season4 = X }} David Fisher is the son of Sara Fisher, and nephew of Ben Fisher, who appeared in . Appearances David played with toys at his home until his mother, Sara, told him it was time to get ready for bed. Sara's ex-husband, Keith Harrow, broke in the house and hit Sara, knocking her to the ground, which caused David to come back into the room and push Keith, telling him to leave his mom alone. Keith told him to go to his room as this was between him and Sara. David refused, and Keith angrily woged into a Siegbarste in front of him and threw David to the ground. Sara was able to buy some time though by knocking Keith down and hitting him with a fireplace poker. She and David fled to their car and drove off before Keith could get to them further. Sara drove to a nearby hospital, where she and David were visited by Ben, David's uncle and Sara's brother. Ben noticed that David had hurt his wrist and asked him if his step-dad was the one responsible, but David didn't say anything. Nick, Hank, and Trubel later arrived to the hospital, and David went with Trubel just outside the room as Nick and Hank spoke to Sara and Ben. David told Trubel that he hurt his wrist from a fall and then started playing with some action figures. Trubel noted that the "bad guy" was winning, and David told her the bad guy always wins. Trubel said that it sounded like David had seen the bad guy, which David affirmed, and David continued on to tell her that it was his step-dad, Keith, who hurt his wrist and turned into a monster when he got mad. Trubel continued to connect with David as she told him that she saw monsters too when she was a kid. David asked her what she did when she saw them, and Trubel said that she fought back and even killed a few by "believing" that she could, adding that believing she could scared them. Trubel then told David that she bet he could kill some monsters too. Hank and Nick then came out of Sara's hospital room, and Trubel and David said goodbye to each other. When Ben brought Sara and David back to their house, Keith's brother, Nate, was waiting for them and attacked Ben and Sara as David ran to hide under a table. Nate pursued him and woged into a Siegbarste, demanding to know who Ben and Sara had spoken to. Sara then got David out from the other side of the table and called the police, forcing Nate to leave, but not before he threatened to kill them all once he found out how Keith was killed. Nick and Hank arrived at the house in response to Sara's call and learned about Nate being at the house when they got home from the hospital. Nick asked David how he was doing, and David said that Nate was mean just like Keith. Nick said that nobody should do that to him, and David asked where Trubel was and if she could come over because she saw the monsters as well. Nick said he'd call her, and Sara, who was sitting next to David, thanked him. Trubel later arrived at the house and played with some toys with David. She was momentarily interrupted when she got a call from Nick, who told her that he, Hank, and Ben planned to come over to the house to try to summon the Golem that Ben had prayed for to protect David by threatening him. Trubel let Sara know that they were on their way and went back to playing with David. Once they arrived, Nick told Sara that Ben was outside and that they wanted to talk to David about what happened. Nick brought David outside with Trubel as Hank momentarily stayed with Sara, and David sat down next to Ben while Nick and Trubel waited off to the side. David got confused when Ben said to him that he would never do anything to hurt him but apologized and said this needed to happen. Nick then started talking to David like he had done something wrong and was in trouble. He told him he had to arrest him and take him to jail and that he couldn't play with toys in jail. Nick grabbed David's hand and walked him away as David pleaded for Ben to help him. Sara ran outside when she heard David yelling, despite Hank's efforts to try to stop her. The Golem then rose behind Nick, and Ben tried to put a in the Golem's mouth to dismiss him, but the Golem hit Ben to the ground and he dropped the shem. David watched as Nick was knocked to the ground as well, and Trubel then accidentally knocked David over when she went to attack the Golem. David falling over attracted the Golem's attention, as it began to engulf Trubel. David ran up to the Golem and repeatedly hit it with the shem he picked up, however, telling it to leave Trubel alone and to let her go. The Golem then let Trubel go and sank back into the ground. David then excitedly celebrated what he had just done as his mother and uncle came over to hug him. Images 404-promo8.jpg 404-promo9.jpg 404-promo10.jpg 404-promo15.jpg 404-promo18.jpg 404-promo20.jpg Trivia *The name David is Hebrew in origin and means "beloved." David is also the name of one of the first biblical kings of Israel, another famed "giant killer."